Gingersnaps
by devilYuki
Summary: A collection of UlquiHime Oneshots/Drabbles  Ratings may vary for each oneshot/drabble


**1****st**** drabble**

_Angel-san: Calling forth a Demon_

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure this will work?" a hushed voice asked, her hand trembling atop the small glass in the middle of a weird board.

"Sheesh Tatsuki-chan," another drawled, flipping her strawberry blonde hair to one side

"Haven't you heard Rukia? It's only for fun~! Don't tell me little miss karate champ is scared of Angel-san?" she taunted as the raven haired woman shot her a glare.

"Not just for fun Rangiku. I want to test my spiritual abilities too." The third in the middle added her eyes full of determination. "If Nii-sama was able to call forth Angel-san with the miko's blood that runs through his veins, then I can too!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling as she thought of her beloved and only brother.

"Puh-leease Rukia… We all know you aren't blood related to him but by law only." Tatsuki retorted as Rangiku snickered. Before the offended can reply, the glass started to move. She looked triumphantly at her now awestruck friends.

"Remember; do not remove your hands on the glass. Else," she warned as she took a deep breath _Do not be afraid of the spirit._ She thought as she spoke in a clear voice.

"Angel-san, can we please know your name" she asked sweetly.

The glass moved to 'no'

Rukia could feel Rangiku roll her eyes. _'Not fun'_, she can easily read the big-busted girl's thought.

"O-oh… Can we know then where you came from?" she inquired, her voice hinting desperation for a good cooperation.

Apparently, the spirit is a hard-to-entertain one. As it stayed on the 'no'

"Way to go, smartass." Tatsuki mumbled boredom evident on her voice.

Rukia ignored the sarcasm and bit her tongue; she tried think of a good question to make Angel-san oblige to answer. Or maybe spice up this conversation.

But how can she forget that Matsumoto Rangiku was never the one to wait patiently? She suddenly paled when the busty teen smiled before leaning more to the board and spoke.

"Angel-san~! Can you become my guardian angel? Since you're all so cool with that quiet demeanor, I bet you're handsome too!" Rangiku gushed suddenly, then giggling as she thought it was highly funny.

'I do not guard trashes.'

Tatsuki suddenly felt cold, Rangiku was a pro when it comes to offending someone quickly. She doesn't like how things are turning out, nor does she want to think how this will end.

The giggling teen pouted "Eeeehh? You called us trashes? How mean! And you were called 'Angel-san'! Is that how you spirits now act to your superiors? Apologize at once!" Rangiku demanded her dislike evident in her face.

'Pathetic trashes, I have wasted my time on coming here.'

Rukia broke out in cold sweat; she cannot control the spirit anymore. This angel they had called is insanely powerful that her immature abilities cannot suppress it. She looked at her two friends; Tatsuki's eyes were wide in alert, while Rangiku was pouting, and unaware of the impending doom she had created. Tatsuki and her eyes locked gazes, and she felt her throat constricting. She cannot tell it to them, but she knows the angel knew.

They are at his mercy right now.

* * *

Beyond the human realm, in one of the several places where the souls dwell, things were going chaotic. As once again, humans have managed to create a small passage between their momentary lives in the earth, and in the afterlife place. But unfortunately, malicious intentions lead to equally wicked world.

'_Las Noches is in disarray.' _He silently mused atop the dome, his eyes scanning over the place below him, every hollow as far as his eyes can see was fighting against each other for the sake of going outside this bleak and maddening world and to cause a distortion in the human realm. From afar, he could see the electric-blue haired guy unleash his Resurrecion and happily clawed his enemies like they were only grasses. On the other side, the tall spoon-headed arrancar on his resurrection form also, happily swung his blades at different directions like he was a blender, or maybe a hollow shredder.

He closed his eyes. It seems the only ones that aren't interested in fighting for that pathetic passage was him, the Primera that is contentedly sleeping on his twin's lap. The old king behind him that was looking bored and sleepy too and the Tercera that is amused by her fraccion's constant bickering.

"Ain't gonna join, Ulquiorra?" the Segunda asked, as his fraccion's buzzed here and there *especially the weird guy prancing around and yelling "Charlotte Cullhorne's pretty lovely dazzling beautiful atomic kiss attack!" onto the poor comrade named Ggio Vega*

The addressed cracked his eyes open and gave a sideways glance at the old man behind him. "No Barragan, whoever trashes has managed to open a garganta here in Las Noches have sufficient dark yet foolish intentions. But nonetheless, they are deemed no more as trashes." He replied, his cold and dull tone unchanging as he spoke.

Barragan chuckled, quite amused at the boy's obscured spiritual perceiving today "Perhaps you are too engrossed in your thoughts today that you haven't noticed it do you, Cuatro?" he asked, ever so slightly, the Cuatro espada's eyes raised.

'_Indeed he hasn't noticed it.' _The old man thought as he looked over at the only female espada, the Tercera "Tell me Harribel," he said, catching the olive-skinned woman and her fraccion's attention. "Are you itching to go there too?" he asked. The blonde espada looked at the garganta, her sea-green eyes scrutinizing the small passage, before averting it to the two male and nodding. "It seems that garganta it yet the strangest one I had ever seen. But, I rather to stay here than to become blood frenzy fools like Nnoitra or Grimmjow." Just then, a scythe swung down on Harribel, but she quickly blocked it with her zanpakutou.

"I heard that bitch." The tall lanky man, Nnoitra Jiruga sneered, his mouth twisting in a sickening way before he disgustingly licked his lips with his long eerie tongue. Before he could comprehend the next event, the moss-eyed woman gave him a powerful kick in the guts as he crashed into the fifth dome, effectively bringing it to ruins.

The melancholic espada focused his chartreuse eyes on the garganta. From its mouth, he can clearly see the dark and heavy reiatsu flow like honey, he held his gaze longer, trying to discern the 'strangest' the Tercera had just said, just then, he saw a faint sliver of peach-colored reiatsu, now that his head is cleared from his observations around Las Noches, he can actually understand now why those trashes fight till death for the sake of the small rip. The faint one possesses a strange and unique reiatsu, apart from that. He can say it is the only one that reached the vilest place of the spiritual world. That reiatsu have a pure spirit, one that can surpass the gods possess. Mixed with the malevolent reiatsu, it created an addicting and highly pleasurable feeling. It was beckoning to every hollow present to come and devour the poor trashes.

"So, are you gonna join now, Ulquiorra Schiffer?" Lilynette asked, her pink eye watched the slowly standing espada, her patting on Starrk's head stopping in the process. Barragan smirked, his face crinkling with hidden amusement.

"Indeed." The fourth spoke without looking back, drawing out his zanpakutou at his side.

"Enclose, Murcielago."

* * *

Grimmjow could feel it; he was so damn close to the rip. His mouth almost watered by the intoxicating odd mix of evil and pure reiatsu.

So damn close, and he'll devour the fucking human! He reached out his hand to the garganta, only a few meters away from it.

Suddenly, black rain fell down on him and to everyone else around the palace, slowing him down in the process.

"Fuck it!" he yelled as he looked down, his eyes went wide as saucers. _Why now did Emospada decided to enter the game? _His thought raced wildly as he fired a cero at the winged beast, who in turn slapped it away from his view.

_Just when Harribel took a good care of Nnoitra!_

_Just when an impossibly good reiatsu had managed to come here at Las Noches!_

Pissed, he fired a Gran Ray Cero, hoping to delay the emotionless being from entering the garganta first.

But the bitch called 'fate' seemed to have a huge crush on him today, as a green lance narrowly missed his chest.

Ulquiorra was in no mood for delays, or anyone's objection on him today, as he decided to go for his second release and fired a Lanza de Relampago at Grimmjow. Sure, he did narrowly killed Sexta but at the very least the pantera only lost his right arm anyway.

"Fuck you Ulquiorra! You cheating bastard!" the panther screamed as more blood gushed at his stumped arm.

The beast looked down "You have forgotten Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, that there is no such thing as 'fair' in this wicked world." He muttered as he flew towards the garganta. The sickeningly pleasing mix of reiatsu swirled around him.

And the garganta snapped shut.

* * *

Ulquiorra was never the one to be pissed off immediately, he was only highly distressed by the fact that these trashy girls huddled around the board had not possessed the pure god-like reiatsu everyone had fought for and he stole from Grimmjow not that he felt bad about stealing it, his aspect of death wouldn't be nihilism if he felt any emotions or whatsoever. But, had it been Grimmjow in his place right now, he would have killed these trashes.

The smallest one seemed to emit the strongest reiatsu, and with her selfish desire she had stated earlier, he quickly deduced this trash is the main cause of everything.

'_These trashes are oblivious to what they had done.' _He thought as he moved the glass using his tail, and wrote a something that is somewhat connected with 'trash' and 'punishment'.

"Rangiku, what have you done!" the other dark haired screeched, her voice clearly terrified.

'_At the very least, one of them is aware of their impending doom. Their lives hung on a delicate thread right now, one mistake will be the end of their lives.'_

And he raised his reiatsu, the kneeling trashes gasped aloud; they could surely feel the heavy spiritual pressure, as they used their free hand to support themselves upright.

"Don't let go of the board Rangiku, Tatsuki!" the petite trash yelled frantically.

But it seems, the flamboyant one never took things seriously about this game, as she muttered a curse and 'I'm so sick of this.' pulling away her hand from the board to help herself up.

Bad move.

"NO!" the two black-haired trashes screamed in utter horror and shock. Apparently, they knew the grave consequences of breaking the game's most sacred law. Their pupils dilated as their body temperatures dropped, though they had started to sweat out.

The Cuatro espada could feel his sense of control over his mind and body slipped into oblivion, as his spiritual pressure increased tenfold. The laws of this deadly game taking swift action, as his golden eyes encompassed in blackish-green sclera flashed threateningly at the now crying trashes.

He will devour them.

One by one, the three garbage lost consciousness as his tail whipped around the spiky haired wrist's and lifted her up, intending to eat her first. His newfound hunger gnawing at him, driving him near the edge of what little left of his sanity.

Suddenly, his nose and senses picked up a new yet familiar spiritual signature coming near his place, he snarled in muted anger as he heard a gasp, he looked at the direction of the sound, and his eyes widened at the sight.

Silver eyes gleaming vividly on the feeble moonlight, her hair an odd shimmer in the night sky as it fluttered softly in the cold wind, her pink lips trembling as her chest heaved with each heavy breath she takes. Of course, he could not ignore the fact how her chest jiggled with each irregular pants she made. An odd sensation coursed through his body as he threw the trash aside, not caring whether she would be thrown off the railing and die or not, as he took a step towards the 'interesting' girl.

* * *

Orihime hummed softly as she skipped upstairs, after cleaning the room and asking some help from the sewing and arts club regarding her dress. She decided to check on her three best friends who were playing "Ouija" or also known as "Angel-san". She decided not to join since she can see ghost and can easily communicate with them.

Suddenly, she noticed that the stairs leading to rooftop seemed darker and colder than the usual; she held back a shudder as she wrapped her arms around her to increase her warmth, also quite thankful for the warm canned coffee she brought for each of them and for herself too.

She gasped as her knees buckled. _'Such intense spiritual pressure.' _She thought as she called forth her shield, effectively neutralizing the insane reiatsu. She wondred if Ichigo or the others felt this too, as she hurried to slid down the knob.

Her breath hitched at the sight.

There, standing in the middle of her unconscious friends, was a hollow. No, a too beautiful arrancar that words can't even express her astonishment that such magnificent creatures existed even in the sinister world of Hueco Mundo. His raven wings twitched as she gasped once more when her eyes averted and saw who the person on his tail was.

"Tatsuki…" she trembled as the night breeze blew.

The arrancar threw her friend nonchalantly near the railing and instantly, her concern kicked in.

Shield dispersing and bottled cans rattling into oblivion, she dashed to her best friend's side and called forth her two fairies Shun'o and Ayame.

"I reject." Her angelic voice laced with worry rang on the silent night. Her eyes furrowed with determination as her friend's injuries healed. Smiling at her work, she stood up and turned around to treat her next 'patients'.

Suddenly, huge black wings unfurled in front of her, blocking her view of the moonlit sky. She squeaked in surprise, due to her extreme worry for her friend's safety, she had obviously forgotten about the deadly hollow that was summoned, she dared to look into his face, and was quickly hypnotized by his eyes.

* * *

Those predatory eyes glinted with extreme interest at her unique abilities he had seen. First, the triangular shield that was able to neutralize his reiatsu. Then, her amazing healing abilities, which in truth were a rejection of events at what had happened, he silently observed her 'rejection' as the drained reiatsu and bruises that the trash received when he threw her, went into nothingness. _'The trash looked like she was only peacefully sleeping.' _He thought as he looked at the trash, before catching the onna's attention. He almost felt impressed at the bravery the onna showed by looking at him face-to-face, her silver eyes widened in awe like she had seen a god or whatsoever deity she believed to.

Didn't she know her abilities can rival a god's?

He heard her yelp in surprise as he took her hand, his claw-like hand wrapped gingerly to hers as if he was careful not to damage her soft flesh, and guided it to his cheek. Eyes shutting close, he rubbed the wrist almost affectionately at his now warming cheek.

If her faint reiatsu he had seen and felt at Las Noches almost made him lose his self-control. The reiatsu she emits now chokes him, yet at the same time sends him to cloud nine.

* * *

She was at loss of words and uncertain of what to do next, but she was certain not to anger this hollow. As she continue to stare dumbfounded at the hollow who is growling contentedly.

"A-ano…" she muttered as the arrancar opened his eyes halfway, she saw his eyes were shining with something deep and dark. What is it?

She gulped.

"Wha—How did you…" she started, her words messed up in her mind. As if reading her thoughts, he gave a short glance at the trashes before replying. His deep emotionless voice piercing through the wind.

"Apparently, these trashes are pathetic enough to waste their lives for their selfish desire to open a garganta at Hueco Mundo." Her eyes widened, Rukia's intention was the cause of everything? But she only wanted to test her abilities! And would he eat them though they haven't broken any rules yet, did they?

"Also, one of them risked their already useless life by pulling out her hand. The laws of the game activating, their souls will be devoured by me tonight."

She tensed as her ashen orbs widened once more "They're…my friends." She whispered, her voice quivering.

He scoffed "They are foolish enough to conduct something dangerous for the sake of your so-called 'entertainment'." He replied as he licked her wrist, the fragment of her taste that's in her skin was enough to drive him insane with need. Again, she shuddered at his actions.

She has to do something to prevent their impending deaths. But what?

She recalled his actions; he seems to have a huge interest in her abilities. If she offer herself in place of her friends, will he accept it?

She shook her head inside her mind. That's the only thing she can do right now, besides. If she dies, no one would mourn for her loss, the person that will do that had died a long time ago. Her chest tightened as her eyes glossed over for a moment, remembering her brother's sacrifice.

'_I can't let them die.'_

"If… I trade m-m-myself in exchange fo-for t-their safety, wee-will i-it s-s-s-suffice?" she felt embarrassed at her stammering, she bowed her head and her shoulders slumped. How can she convince him that her abilities were worthy for their lives?

The espada quirked his eyebrows, his surprise evident in his eyes "Trade yourself for them, onna?" the girl underneath him nodded weakly.

"They're my friends after all." She mumbled.

"Nakama, you say." He muttered. His hand went to play with her hair, she looked up at him, their eyes locking, her eyes pleading and brimming with tears.

He smirked inwardly, a good trade indeed. Perhaps, exceptionally good and rare trades for hollows like him.

'_You don't know what you got yourself into, onna.'_

"Very well, it is a deal." He took notice of how her eyes swam with genuine happiness before it shrank as she realized her situation now.

"Your soul is _mine_ now, onna." He whispered into her ear, goosebumps ran to her spine and instantly, she was pinned to the wall. God knows why and how that happened.

His head dipped down as he nuzzled her cheek, he was sure this woman is worth keeping for a long time, as she continue to tremble like a leaf on a chilly breeze.

"State your name, onna." He huskily said as he nipped her earlobe, earning him a squeal and a blush.

"Inoue… O..o-ri-hime…" she breathe out as he continued nipping her ear, before his talon-like hand cupped her chin and forced her to look at him once more, his thick tear marks contrasting greatly on his alabaster skin.

"Cuatro Espada of Las Noches. Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Las Noches? Espada? Cuatro? Now everything made sense to her as she remembered Urahara Kisuke's lectures about Shinigamis, Hollows, and the places of the afterlife.

How could she be so rash at deciding to sell her soul without knowing who she was dealing with? And of all hollows, the fourth's strongest of them all nonetheless!

She could feel the jaws of her fate snapping shut in front of her; in the form of those tear marks on paper-white skin. And those eyes… ah, she finally understood that dark and deep gaze he held: Desire, want.. Lust

"Well then, princess…" he drawled as his eyes seemed to gloss over, she whimpered at the new pet name he gave.

"It is a pleasure meeting you," she saw how his black upper lip and white lower one pulled into a visible smirk as his face slowly inched closer to hers.

"And it will be my pleasure," gold met silver once more

"Of owning you…" his eyes glimmered with the same dark glint he had earlier, but now it was laced with. _Possessiveness? _Her mouth hung open as she became lost in those molten eyes.

"_Forever."_ He breathes out into her face, effectively darkening her blush.

And his lips tainted with sin, captured her innocent ones.

* * *

"Aww damn, I can't remember what happened yesterday after I fainted." Tatsuki groaned as she rubs her temples.

"And why the hell my bruise during my last street fight suddenly vanished? Doctor said it will heal in next week's time!" she added as she stared bewilderingly at her left hip.

"Maybe we drank sake a little too much? Legend says it the best cure for every injury!" Rangiku cried out as she took out a small bottle and drank its contents; she exhaled audibly, the scent of alcohol reeking out from her. "Now that is good." She muttered as she wiped the invisible smear from her mouth.

Rukia scrunched her nose in pure disgust "Sake my ass, we were playing angel-san remember?" she stood up, her pose mighty and her arm pointing at the blue peaceful sky "Thanks to me, your souls have been saved!" she exclaimed feeling proud and high.

Tatsuki snorted "Hell yeah, at least Ran and I wouldn't be reprimanded by precious 'Nii-sama' for opening a deadly portal without assistance from a miko. And of all places in the spiritual world, the most dangerous place named as Hueco Mundo." Rukia paled and stumbled a bit before regaining her composure as soft laughter filled their lunch place.

"Sh-shut up!" she yelled weakly "It wasn't my fault I happen to have a powerful spiritual pressure!"

Rangiku rolled her eyes "Really Ru-ki-a~!" she teased as the addressed flushed in embarrassment

"Nice Rukia, I want to see you get humiliated." The redhead, Chizuru added before continuing her perverted onslaught to another friend. In which Tatsuki effectively halted her advances to her best friend by knocking the glasses-girl unconscious.

The laughter continued on as Rukia slumped in defeat.

Orihime giggled softly, apparently seeing everything laughable at the moment. _'They will never know what really happened! Thank goodness!' _she thought as she smiled gently.

"Hey Hime," Rukia called as she hummed in reply.

"Your wrist's bleeding." She pointed out as everyone looked at her, she looked down and saw

Her master in chibi form

Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise, then she suddenly remembered her friends were around. She made weird gestures and flailed her hands before putting it behind.

"Oh! Uhm, hehe! It's nothing!" she frantically replied. As she spouted about vicious little blue men that love to fork wrists and have it bleeding.

Rukia swpre she saw the blood vanished as if it's been wiped off by an unseen thing. Though she decided it was only her imagination and made herself worry about more important matters. Particularly at what will happen later at the Kuchiki Manor.

'_Little blue men huh.' _He thought as he bit down harshly at her abused wrist, emitting fresh blood once more, he could feel she was suppressing her yelp, or probably a moan, as he greedily lapped the sweet treat that gushed out of the wound.

He was pretty sure she noticed his displeasure by huddling him as one of the 'little blue men' she is so fond of.

He paused as he thought of a punishment.

Make her strip dance?

Blow her into her bathtub or shower?

Or tie her to the bedpost and fuck her senselessly perhaps?

_Ah hell, _he thought as he closed the wound and nestled himself on the valley of her breasts, earning him an arousing gasp from her. He closed his eyes as he slowly surrendered to her warmth and voice, her fast heartbeat a lullaby for him.

He got an eternity for the endless 'punishments' he have in his mind just for her.

He smirked as he drifted off into dream world.

And for his sole pleasure alone.

* * *

Ah finally! I'm done! XD

*Took me a week to write this desu Xd*

Standard Disclaimer Applied desu~

*Don't want to see Nnoi-Nnoi dancing naked? X3

Then Click that Review Button to Make Hime-chan's Miserable Life Happy~! .


End file.
